Jango
9,000,000 |blood type = S |hair = Ciemny blond |affiliation = Marynarka |previousaffiliation = Piraci Czarnego Kota |occupation = Rekrut |previousoccupation = Pirat; Pierwszy oficer; Kapitan |status = Aktywny |abilities = Hipnoza |weapons = Czakramy |debut = Rozdział 25; Odcinek 9 |japanese voice = Kazuki Yao Wakaru Tagi (w razie nieobecności)}} Jango jest marynarzem i byłym pierwszym oficerem załogi Czarnego Kota pod dowództwem Kuro, a także hipnotyzerem. Obecnie pracuje pod dowództwem kontradmirał Hiny jako rekrut. Wygląd Jango jest szczupłym facetem, średniego wzrostu. Posiada siwe włosy, które z tyłu sięgają mu za szyję, a po bokach przysłaniają częściowo jego długie uszy. Ponadto ma szerokie wargi i spiczasty nos. Najdziwniejsze w jego wyglądzie są jednak oczy i brwi, których kształt przypomina serca. Nie wiele mniej dziwna jest jego długa bródka w czarno–bordowe paski, która według Ody jest trzonkiem grzyba bez kapelusza, który rośnie na brodzie Jango podczas snu (jako młody chłopak nie posiadał on na swojej brodzie owego grzyba i jego twarz wyglądała normalnie na tyle, na ile jest to w jego przypadku możliwe). Na wyspie Mirrorball hipnotyzer przefarbował grzyba na czarno. Będąc jeszcze pierwszym oficerem pirackiej załogi, Jango miał krótsze włosy niż obecnie, lecz po dołączeniu do Marynarki, przestał je ścinać i zaczęły one sięgać okolic pleców. Będąc młodym chłopakiem, Jango zakładał na głowę chustkę z otworem, przez które wystawała kępka włosów oraz białą koszulkę bez rękawów i krótkie spodenki. W przeszłości hipnotyzer nosił brązowy podkoszulek, czarne spodnie, żółty pas, szaro - ciemne rękawiczki i granatową czapkę. Jango początkowo ubierał się w czarno-brązowe buty z szarą podeszwą, białe skarpetki z falbankami oraz oliwkowe spodnie. Ponadto nosił on granatową marynarkę z długimi rękawami, kapelusz z wielkim rondem tego samego koloru z czarnym wnętrzem i czerwone okulary w kształcie serc ze złotymi oprawkami. Jego ubiór uzupełniają biała koszulka z wycięciem na klatce piersiowej, czarny pasek ze złotą sprzączką oraz ciemno–zielone rękawiczki, z beżowym wykończeniem oraz żółtymi kółkami na kostkach. Jango nosił również przy sobie srebrno-czarne czakram na brązowej lince. Jako kapitan załogi Czarnego Kota dodatkowo nosił granatową pelerynę z mnóstwem złotych kół na ramionach i wzdłuż zapięcia oraz ozdobnymi paskami na plecach i na kołnierzyku. Na wyspie Mirrorball hipnotyzer założył koszulkę w poziome, czarno–białe paski, bransoletkę na lewej ręce, białe buty na obcasie i koralikowy naszyjnik. Później ponownie się przebrał, zakładając białą koszulę z guzikami, a podczas konkursu otrzymał numer startowy 18, namalowany na kartce w kształcie gwiazdy. Po zwycięstwie założył on koronę, a w dłoni trzymał gigantyczny, bogato zdobiony puchar. Co ważne, zmienił on również swoje okulary na całkowicie czarne, ale również w kształcie serca. Po raz pierwszy użył on też drugi czakram do walki, ale gdy ta się zakończyła, na jego rękach zagościły kajdanki. Po dołączeniu do oddziału Hiny, Jango założył czarne buty i skarpetki oraz krótkie spodenki z dyskami po bokach. Ponadto założył marynarską koszulkę bez rękawków, z kołnierzykiem, guzikami i chusteczką, a na głowie widniał jego czarny kapelusz z doczepionym napisem "MARINE". Podczas zabawy na basenie, hipnotyzer korzystał z gwizdka i nosił spodenki w obrazkowe rybki i koło ratunkowe w kropki. Nieco później starał się on też korzystać z parasola, który zabrał Miss Valentine i założył on lekkie, czarne baletki. Jako marynarz, Jango nosi standardowe czarne buty i granatowe spodnie. Narzuca na siebie żółtą koszulę w fioletowe plamy (w mandze były to cętki) i niebieski, cienki krawat. Całość uzupełniają brązowo–szare rękawice i biały kapelusik z napisem "MARINE" na morskim tle i dwoma granatowymi paskami. Galeria Jango%27s_Eyes.png|Oczy Jango w kształcie serc ukrywające się pod okularami. Jango_Initial_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Jango podczas pobytu w wiosce Syrup. Jango%27s_Pirate_Captain_Outfit.png|Kapitański strój Jango. Jango_Dance_Paradise_Disguise.png|Pierwszy strój Jango w historii okładkowej. Jango_Dance_Paradise_Winner_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Jango w historii okładkowej. Jango_Chore_Boy_Outfit.png|Jango jako majtek pod dowództwem Hiny po dołączeniu do Marynarki. Jango%27s_Outfit_on_Kyuka_Island.png|Strój Jango na Kyuuce. Jango%27s_Levely_Outfit.png|Strój Jango w drodze na Reverie. Jango_5_Years_Ago.png|Jango w wieku 24 lat. Jango_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Jango z anime. Jango_Bounty_Poster_DC.png|List gończy Jango w Taneczny karnawał Jango. Jango_Thousand_Storm.png|Jango w One Piece Thousand Storm. Jango_in_Bounty_Rush.png|Jango w One Piece Bounty Rush. Osobowość Charakter Jango jest dziwny, po prostu dziwny. Ma on wiele niezwyczajnych nawyków, takich jak: chodzenie tyłem, trzymanie kapelusza jedną ręką lub zasypianie spowodowane własną hipnozą. Nasz były pirat jest potężnym i równocześnie nieporadnym hipnotyzerem. Mimo tego, że jest raczej beztroskim człowiekiem, potrafi dostrzec realne zagrożenie, jeżeli wymaga tego sytuacja. Jest on również lojalnym podwładnym, co potwierdza nie tylko zachowanie wobec kapitana Kuro, ale także służba pod dowództwem Hiny. Jego specyficzny sposób śmiania się to: "uhyahyahya". Relacje Kuro Jango darzył go szacunkiem i był jego lojalnym podwładnym. Hipnotyzer czuł też respekt wobec siły swojego zabójczego kapitana. Dlatego też bez większych ceregieli wypełniał jego polecenia i przejął dowodzenie nad załogą, gdy został o to poproszony. Obecnie obaj są jednak wrogami, ze względu na fakt dołączenia przez Jango do Marynarki. Załoga Załoga szanowała Jango jako kapitana i darzyła go szacunkiem. Załoganci potrafili jednak wypunktować naiwność przełożonego i bez ogródek oznajmiać mu, że jest dziwny. Mimo, że piraci byli słabi, pod dowództwem hipnotyzera potrafili stworzyć realne zagrożenie, dopóki podążali za jego rozkazami. Obecnie Jango jest marynarzem i oznacza to, że załoga jest do niego wrogo nastawiona. Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza Jango jest wrogo nastawiony do piratów, którzy zniweczyli plany jego kapitana. Dodatkowo dostał on lanie od Usoppa i Zoro, więc prawdopodobnie to ich nie lubi najbardziej. Na pewno też nie darzy sympatią człowieka-gumy, który niejednokrotnie napsuł mu wiele krwi. Fullbody Z kapitanem Jango poznał się podczas tanecznego konkursu. Mimo dzielących ich różnic okazało się, że świetnie się rozumieją i potrafią genialnie współpracować, a do tego obaj kochają taniec. Po wielu przygodach zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi i obaj dołączyli do oddziału pod dowództwem kapitan Hiny. Hina Pani kontradmirał jest oczkiem w głowie dla naszego marynarza. Jest on jej bezgranicznie oddany i darzy ją wielką miłością. Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia i jest gotowy wskoczyć za nią w ogień. Nie przeszkadza mu poniżanie go przez jego podwładną i uważa ją za wspaniałą i potężną kobietę, której moc powoduje, że hipnotyzer dostaje zawrotów głowy i uderzeń gorąca. Historia Zanim Jango został piratem, był on wędrownym tancerzem. Nie szło mu jednak najlepiej (mimo tego, że umiał zatańczyć moonwalk oraz korzystać ze swoich wahadeł) i chłopak stwierdził, że taneczny świat jest całkiem brutalny. Ograniczył więc on swoje występy i spał całe dnie, nie biorąc w ogóle kąpieli. W taki sposób na jego brudnej brodzie wyrósł pasiasty grzyb. Jako że tancerz był wyjątkowo głodny, próbował zjeść kapelusz grzyba, ale okazało się, że jest on niezwykle ohydny. Mimo to, tancerz przełknął część grzyba i dzięki temu uzyskał on umiejętność hipnozy. Pasiasty pasek, który obecnie znajduje się na brodzie Jango, jest pozostałością tamtego grzyba, a dokładniej jego trzonkiem. Podczas rozmowy z Luffym, Kuro wyjawił, że gdy znudziło mu się piractwo, zaatakował pewien statek Marynarki, aby sfingować swoją śmierć. Okazało się, że wcześniej rozmawiał on z Jango i powiedział mu, że chce przekazać statek i dowodzenie w jego ręce. Hipnotyzer nie mógł uwierzyć swojemu kapitanowi i chciał odpowiedzieć, ale piraci „Czarnego Kota” zostali akurat zaatakowani przez Marynarkę i trzeba było odłożyć rozmowę na bok. Mimo to Kuro zdenerwował się tym faktem, na co Jango stwierdził, że są ścigani za swoje występki i muszą podjąć walkę bo nie mają innego wyboru. Gdy kapitan dalej obstawiał przy swoim, jego pierwszy oficer poprosił, żeby przestał żartować, ponieważ Światowy Rząd będzie go ścigał do śmierci. W odpowiedzi Jango usłyszał, że w takim razie kapitan umrze i zniknie z powierzchni ziemi. Następnie poprosił o małą łódkę i wyruszył by stoczyć walkę z Marynarką. Jak się okazało, Kuro wybił całą załogę, a jedyną osobą, która przetrwała, był Morgan. Powiedział on wtedy, że nie będzie błagał o życie i jeżeli pirat chce, to może go zabić. Mimo tego, że szczęka Marynarza była złamana, dalej mógł on mówić, co zrobiło pewne wrażenie na Kuro. Stwierdził on, że to właśnie Morgan zostanie tym, który rzekomo go zabije. Jango zahipnotyzował Morgana i wmówił mu, że jest tym, który pokonał Kuro. Następnie rozkazał mu zabrać podstawionego pirata (któremu chwilę wcześniej wmówił za pomocą hipnozy, że jest on kapitanem Kuro) do bazy Marynarki i wykonać na nim wyrok śmierci (oczywiście Jango dopadła jego własna hipnoza i był on przekonany o tym, że jest człowiekiem, który pokonał Kuro). Fabuła Wojna o wioskę Syrup 200px|mały|lewo|Kuro i Jango rozmawiają o planie. Jango po raz pierwszy pojawia się chwilę po tym, jak Tamanegi oznajmia swoim przyjaciołom, że widział dziwnego mężczyznę, który chodził tyłem. Na początku nikt nie wierzył w jego słowa, ale hipnotyzer rzeczywiście pojawił się na horyzoncie i po krótkim czasie przywitał się ze znajomymi Usoppa. Najpierw zapytał się kto uważa go za dziwaka, po czym natychmiast dodał, że wcale nie wygląda dziwnie. W trakcie rozmowy, pirat stwierdził, że jest hipnotyzerem co zainteresowało młodych chłopaków. Poproszony o ukazanie swoich umiejętności, Jango zaznaczył, że nie może pokazać swojej sztuki laikom, po czym natychmiast rozpoczął przedstawienie. Wzbudziło to zdziwienie Zoro, ale Jango nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, wytłumaczył zebranym, że za chwilę powie on „One, Two, Jango” i wszyscy natychmiast zasną. Chłopcy rzeczywiście zasnęli, ale hipnotyzer również padł na ziemię pogrążony w letargu. Tym razem Zoro nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla głupoty dziwaka. Nieco później, Luffy i Usopp rozmawiają na skraju klifu i przez przypadek są świadkami rozmowy Kuro i hipnotyzera. Kapitan załogi Czarnego Kota napomina podwładnego, że kazał mu nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, a Jango zamiast stosować się do jego poleceń zasnął na środku drogi. Hipnotyzer stwierdził, że nie może przyciągać uwagi, ponieważ jego osoba nie wygląda dziwnie. Gdy Kuro pyta się czy wszystko jest należycie przygotowane, Jango odpowiada, że operacja, która ma na celu zabójstwo, jest dopięta na ostatni guzik i czeka na realizację. Według Kuro, zabójstwo to nieodpowiednie słowo i dziwak natychmiast poprawia swoje słownictwo, definiując cel operacji jako wypadek. Hipnotyzer nazywa również Kuro kapitanem, co nie podoba się piratowi i zarządza on, żeby nie tytułować go tym mianem, ponieważ porzucił on piractwo trzy lata temu, a obecnym kapitanem załogi Czarnego Kota jest Jango. Kapelusznik oznajmia, że pamięta „tamten” dzień, ponieważ informacja o awansie na kapitana i porzuceniu piractwa przez Kuro po prostu go zszokowała. Następnie wyjaśnia, że wszyscy sądzili, iż Kuro został stracony przez Marynarkę, kiedy naprawdę ukrył się w maleńkiej wiosce i przez trzy lata czekał na przybycie swojej załogi. Jango wyjawił, że zawsze pracował dla Kuro ze względu na profity i tym razem również ich oczekuje. Lokaj odpowiedział, że hipnotyzer otrzyma swoja część o ile wywiąże się ze swoich obowiązków. Jango dowiaduje się, że oprócz morderstwa dziewczyny, musi również upozorować jej wypadek. Nasz dziwak zapewnia go, że jest w pełni przygotowany by pozbyć się dziewczyny i w odpowiednim momencie najechać wioskę, by Kuro mógł odziedziczyć spadek. Po pewnych wątpliwościach, kapitan upewnił się, że Jango zahipnotyzuje dziewczynę i rozkaże jej przepisać spadek na swojego lokaja. W ten sposób nikt nie będzie podejrzewał go o zabójstwo. Przyszły marynarz stwierdził, że na miejscu kapitana po prostu okradł by dziewczynę. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jednak, iż takie rozwiązanie nie wchodziło w grę ze względu na to, że Kuro dalej pozostałby wyjęty spod prawa. Jango szybko wyśmiał plany swojego kapitana, ponieważ według niego, zabójstwo dziewczyny i jej rodziny i tak będzie wykroczeniem przeciwko prawu. Szybko też dodał, że nie chce kłócić się o takie sprawy i oczekuje na sygnał od Kuro, ponieważ załoga zakotwiczyła nieopodal prawie tydzień temu i w tej chwili jest rządna krwi. Rozmowa piratów została przerwana przez Luffy'ego, który natychmiast został zapytany czy słyszał ich plany. Człowiek-guma oczywiście potwierdził, na co Jango szybko zareagował hipnozą. Obaj zostali uśpieni, ale Usopp zdołał się uchronić przed zgubnymi skutkami wywołanymi przez wahadło hipnotyzera. Tymczasem Luffy spadł z klifu i został uznany za martwego. Jango stwierdził, że nie chciał go zabijać, ale nie da się go uratować ze względu na złamaną szyję, a następnie spytał się czy zabić również Usoppa, ale Kuro zauważył, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, ponieważ nikt nie uwierzy w słowa chłopaka. Na odchodne, Jango dostał polecenie, żeby następnego dnia z rana napuścić załogę na wioskę i zabić Kayę. Później akcja przeniosła się na statek załogi Czarnego Kota, gdzie Kuro dziękuje swojej załodze za poświęcenie i pomoc, a w tym samym czasie Jango w spokoju siedzi na skrzynce i przysłuchuje się rozmowie. W środku nocy załoganci budzą hipnotyzera ze snu i witają go. Jango stwierdza, że księżyc jest jeszcze w pełni i tylko idioci witają się w ten sposób o tej porze. Następnie oczywiście zaczyna iść tyłem i wita kulturalnie swoją załogę, na koniec wydając rozkaz do ataku. Gdy okręt przybija do brzegu, jeden z piratów raportuje Jango o dwóch dziwnych stateczkach na wybrzeżu, ale hipnotyzer zbywa jego słowa i wspomina, że nie kryją one żadnych skarbów. Piratów pod dowództwem Jango powitał samotny Usopp, ponieważ wcześniej załoga Luffy’ego rozdzieliła się i tylko snajper zdołał dotrzeć na północne wybrzeże. Zastępczy kapitan zauważa, że strzelec jest tym ,który podsłuchał plany Kuro. Następnie daję się nabrać długonosemu na jego kłamstwo (Usopp twierdził, że ma po swojej stronie 100 milionów sprzymierzeńców). Podwładni Jango wyprowadzają go jednak z konfuzji i hipnotyzer wyraźnie staje się groźniejszy. Ta postawa nie potrwała jednak długo, ponieważ jego ludzie znaleźli skarby o wartości 5 mln beli. Kapitan sądził jednak, że piraci znaleźli jedzenie. Usopp chciał wykorzystać sytuację i próbował przekupić skarbem Jango (twierdząc, że to jego skarb i odda go piratom, jeżeli się wycofają). Hipnotyzer szybko jednak zapowiedział, że skarb zostanie przez nich zarekwirowany, ale jego załoga nie wycofa się z wybrzeża. Następnie kapitan szybko próbował pozbyć się snajpera przy pomocy swojego wahadła, ale w ostatniej chwili uratowała go Nami, która, świadoma umiejętności pirata, poinformowała o nich Usoppa. Po dłuższej rozmowie dwójki przyjaciół, Jango stwierdził, że zapomnieli oni o swoich przeciwnikach i rozkazał załodze zaatakować wioskę. Gdy piraci uporali się z przyszłymi Słomkowymi, otrzymali od Jango rozkaz bezzwłocznego marszu ku wiosce i wypełnienia planu Kuro pod groźbą śmierci z jego rąk w przypadku porażki. Zostali oni jednak unieszkodliwieni przez Słomkowego i szermierza, którzy nareszcie dotarli na miejsce. Hipnotyzer zaczął się zastanawiać kim jest ta dwójka i nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego podwładni zostali pokonani już w pierwszej rundzie. Pirat zareagował błyskawiczną hipnozą, dzięki której piraci stali się silniejsi, a ich rany zostały wleczone. Technika podziałała ze sporą mocą i piraci z załogi Czarnego Kota z nową siłą ruszyli do walki. Jango rozkazał im zgnieść szkodniki, które staną na ich drodze, ale Luffy również został zahipnotyzowany i rozprawił się z przeciwnikami, a następnie chciał zniszczył ich statek, co wywołało niedowierzanie na twarzy hipnotyzera. Gdy sytuacja zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli, Jango uśpił człowieka-gumę i zapobiegł naprawdę poważnym szkodom. Mimo to kapelusznik nie był zadowolony z przebiegu sytuacji i bał się, że jeżeli Kuro zobaczy ten rozgardiasz to pozabija całą załogę. Właśnie dlatego wezwał on obrońców statku – braci Strażnikot (Butchiego i Shama), a następnie poinstruował braci jakie są ich rozkazy. Mimo oporów, Sham ruszył do walki pod naciskiem swojego kapitana i ukradł dwa miecze podczas starcia z Zoro, co specjalnie nie wstrząsnęło Jango, który od tej pory obserwował walkę z mieszanymi uczuciami. Po dołączeniu Butchiego do walki, Nami próbowała odzyskać katany, ale hipnotyzer rozciął jej ramię przy pomocy swojego wahadła. Jego pewność siebie została jednak szybko rozwiana, ponieważ na wybrzeżu pojawił się Kuro, który ze wściekłością zaczął krzyczeć i pytać się dlaczego jego plan nie jest realizowany. Fałszywy szambelan szybko wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z zaistniałej sytuacji, a Jango próbował się tłumaczyć, stwierdzając, że zatrzymał go Usopp, któremu Kuro pozwolił żyć. Pierwszy kapitan załogi Czarnego Kota stwierdził, że nie wziął pod uwagę jedynie bezużyteczności swoich podwładnych (w tym Jango), a istnienie snajpera nie zagraża jego perfekcyjnemu planowi. Bracia Strażnikot zareagowali jednak agresywnie i odpyskowali kapitanowi, na co Jango natychmiast starał się ich uciszyć. Ci jednak nie posłuchali i zostali przygwożdżeni przez Kuro. Moment nieuwagi hipnotyzera wykorzystała Nami, a w tym samym czasie nasz dziwak wytłumaczył na czym polega technika stosowana przez ich byłego kapitana. Bezszelestny Krok opiera się na bezszelestnym poruszaniu się z wielką prędkością (według Jango – dzięki tej umiejętności Kuro byłby w stanie pokonać 50 zabójców nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku). Dodatkowo nie wyzbył się on nawyku poprawiania okularów, co utwierdziło kapelusznika w przekonaniu, że jego kapitan pamięta jeszcze jak się walczy (nawyk ten powodował, że Jango drżał ze strachu, a Kuro stosował go aby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy swoimi metalowymi pazurami). Okularnik stwierdził, że przez trzy lata stał się hojnym człowiekiem i dał swoim ludziom pięć minut na pokonanie przeciwników. Nami wykorzystała ten moment i zwróciła szermierzowi jego cenne katany, na co nie zdążył zareagować przestraszony Jango. Zoro rozprawił się szybko z braćmi Strażnikot i wylądowali oni nieopodal swojego nowego kapitana, prosząc go by ich zahipnotyzował. Po raz kolejny Nami postanowiła wykorzystać moment i pobiegła obudzić człowieka-gumę. Zauważył ją jednak Jango i rzucił w jej stronę swoim ostrym wahadłem niczym shurikenem. Gdy pirat był już pewien, że przepołowi dziewczynę, Luffy powstał z ziemi i ostrze wbiło się w tył jego głowy. Mimo tego pirat nie upadł co zaimponowało Jango. Gdy zostały już tylko trzy minuty do wkroczenia Kuro, hipnotyzer rozkazał Buchi’emu pokonać szermierza, a sam zajął się Luffym. W tym samym czasie Kaya pojawiła się na polu bitwy, co zauważył nasz dziwak, który przypomniał sobie, że jest ona celem jego misji. Po krótkiej przemowie wycelowała ona pistolet w stronę niewiernego lokaja, co zaniepokoiło Jango. Jego problemy wcale nie ustały, ponieważ moment później na Kuro rzucił się Usopp, a chwilę później człowiek-guma przywalił mu całkiem mocno pięścią w twarz. Moment, w którym dowódca załogi Czarnego Kota upadł na ziemię, wykorzystali piraci Usoppa, którzy obili Kuro, po czym odeszli zostawiając go spokoju. Morderca podniósł się z kolan i jak gdyby nigdy nic zapytał się Luffy’ego czy posiada moc Diabelskiego Owocu. Gdy człowiek-guma potwierdził, dla Jango stało się jasne, że rozciągające się ramię i nieludzka wytrzymałość chłopaka nie były iluzją. Kuro rozkazał hipnotyzerowi zająć się Kayą i dopilnować żeby napisała testament, a następnie zabić ją i piratów Usoppa. Zoro starał się powstrzymać dziwaka, ale zaatakował go Buchi. Dzięki temu Jango mógł swobodnie pójść w kierunku dziewczyny, ale snajper rozkazał chronić swoim podwładnym Kayę i uciekać z nią do lasu. Gdy wydawało się już, że wszystko stracone, Strzelec trafił kapelusznika w plecy i dzięki temu dał czas swojemu oddziałowi na ucieczkę. Gdy Jango podniósł się z kolan, rozpoczął pościg za swoimi celami. Dzięki swoim wahadłom Jango szybko oczyścił las z drzew i poszerzył swoje pole widzenia. Zaczął również wołać chłopaków, żeby oszczędzili mu szukania i natychmiast się pokazali. Hipnotyzer zbliżał się do czwórki uciekinierów i kwestią czasu pozostawało wykrycie jego celów w środku wykarczowanego lasu. Kapelusznik odnalazł wreszcie Kayę i chłopaków ukrywających się pomiędzy nieściętymi jeszcze drzewami. Niesforna trójka chwilę później leżała na ziemi, pogrążona we śnie. Kaya zaś dzielnie walczyła i nie chciała otworzyć oczu, żeby nie poddać się niebezpiecznej hipnozie. Gdy Jango chciał otworzyć oczy dziewczyny za pomocą siły, chłopcy ocknęli się i zaatakowali kapelusznika (okazało się, że udawali zahipnotyzowanych), po czym uciekli z Kayą gdy nadarzyła się okazja. Pirat stwierdził, że najpierw powinien pozbyć się irytujących bachorów, ale jeden z nich zaatakował go z góry. Jango jednak bez problemu poradził sobie z napastnikiem i rzucił nim z całej siły w pobliskie drzewo. 200px|mały|Jango pokonany przez Usoppa. Chłopcy nie przestawali jednak atakować i Kaya w końcu poprosiła, żeby Hipnotyzer przestał ich ranić. W zamian dziewczyna zobowiązała się do podpisania testamentu, ale pirat odpowiedział jej, żeby przestała z nim negocjować, ponieważ z polecenia kapitana Kuro i tak cała czwórka musi zginąć. Słysząc to Kaya zagroziła hipnotyzerowi, że popełni samobójstwo przystawiając sobie do gardła jedno z wahadeł. Jango przystał na jej warunki i oszczędził dzieciaki, a Kaya rozpoczęła spisywanie swojej woli, którą miała potwierdzić odciskiem palca. Gdy blondynka zakończyła pisanie, zadowolony pirat stwierdził, że musi ona teraz zginąć. Zaznaczył również, że dotrzymuje on słowa i nie skrzywdzi chłopców. W tym samym czasie nadbiegli wreszcie długo wyczekiwani Zoro i Usopp. Gdy dziwak miał już wykonać wyrok, powstrzymali go piraci Usoppa, a szermierz oczyścił snajperowi drogę do celu i strzelec trafił pirata prosto w twarz, ratując Kayę przed śmiercią. Jango padł zaś nieprzytomny na ziemię i tak samo jak jego kapitan, został pokonany. Taneczny raj Jango Historia okładkowa rozpoczyna się od ukazania Jango, który właśnie obudził się w środku lasu tuż po tym jak został pokonany przez Słomkowych. Pierwszym ruchem hipnotyzera było sprawdzenie swojej pozycji i udanie się na wybrzeże, gdzie statek załogi Czarnego Kota, właśnie znikał w oddali, co wprawiło kapelusznika w zakłopotanie (kot namalowany na pirackiej fladze zdawał się płakać za swoim kapitanem). Pirat udał się więc do pobliskiego baru i tam zajadał się różnymi potrawami, dopóki nie namierzył go Cebula. Chłopak zawiadomił swoich dwóch przyjaciół i wszyscy trzej z drewnianymi mieczami w dłoniach zaczęli gonić Jango, aż do wybrzeża gdzie hipnotyzer wskoczył na małą łódkę, rozwinął żagiel i wyruszył w nieznane. Pirat uciął sobie małą drzemkę i kiedy słodko spał, jego łódka minęła stateczek, również śpiącego Morgana, co pozwoliło obu oddalić się od siebie bez szwanku, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Były pierwszy oficer pirackiej załogi dociera wreszcie na wyspę o nazwie Mirrorball, która jest najpopularniejszym celem podróży na East Blue i równocześnie źródłem najnowszych trendów i mody. Gdy dziwak dociera do centrum miasta, zauważa piękną kobietę rozmawiającą z marynarzem, który pokazuje jej list gończy z wizerunkiem Jango, za którego nagroda wynosi 9,000,000. Ni z tego, ni z owego Jango staje tyłem i powoli ściąga swoje okulary, a następnie pokazuje swoją prawdziwą twarz. Okazuje się, że okulary są jego niezbędnym przebraniem, ponieważ jego oczy mają kształt serc. Po tym jak Jango przebrał się w luźniejsze ubrania, by nie zostać rozpoznanym, zauważył scenę, na której właśnie miał się rozpocząć konkurs taneczny. Nasz pirat, bez poważniejszego przemyślenia sytuacji, przystąpił do rywalizacji z numerem 18 i rozpoczął swój taniec. Okazało się, że jest w tym całkiem niezły i po krótkim wstępie awansował do finału, gdzie walczył przeciwko Fullbody'emu. Ich rywalizacja rozpaliła publikę, która wiwatowała i świetnie bawiła się do samego końca. Ostatecznie zwyciężył Jango, który otrzymał wielki puchar i koronę. Pokonany marynarz za drugie miejsce dostał małą czarę pocieszenia. Po brawurowym finale obaj panowie udali się do miasta, gdzie w towarzystwie mieszkańców raczyli się trunkami w jednej z miejscowych restauracji. Gdy nowi przyjaciele wypili już po kilka kufli, do ich stolika podeszli marynarze, którzy pokazując porzucone ubrania pirata zwrócili się do Fullbody'ego z pytaniem czy wie coś na temat poszukiwanego przestępcy. W tym samym czasie Jango niemiłosiernie pocił się i okazywał oznaki stresu. Marynarze pełni podejrzeń oddali się jednak z miejsca zdarzenia, a hipnotyzer natychmiast uwypuklił swoje obawy i zdziwienie, z tego powodu, że Fullbody jest kapitanem Marynarki. Gdy Jango i Fullbody rozmawiali przy stoliku, do miasta dotarła tulipanowa załoga pod dowództwem kapitana Yuriki. Jango wykorzystał sytuację i w zamieszaniu spowodowanym starciem piratów z marynarzami zdołał uciec. Do walki wkroczył zaś kapitan Fullbody z Kwatery Głównej Marynarki, który sukcesywnie zaczął zajmować się kryminalistami. Hipnotyzer zdążył w tym czasie dotrzeć do wybrzeża i wypchnąć swoją łódkę na morze. Dodatkowo zaczął on pokazywać język w kierunku pozostawionych w tyle marynarzy (w tym Fullbody'ego). Akcja wraca na chwilę do walki kapitana, który niepowstrzymany przez piratów staje przed ciężkimi wyborem. Yurika i jego podwładni nie widząc innego wyjścia, wzięli bezbronną zakładniczkę, aby powstrzymać marynarza. Następnie przystąpili do działania i rozpoczęli znęcać się nad zaszantażowanym kapitanem, który wylądował na ziemi. Nieoczekiwanie do akcji wkracza Jango, który najpierw oswobadza piękną zakładniczkę, a następnie wraz z Fullbodym niszczy tanecznym krokiem swoich przeciwników. Po pokonaniu wszystkich przeciwników obaj bohaterowie wznoszą swe palce ku górze w geście tryumfu, ku radości zgromadzonego tłumu. Mimo przyjaźni, kapitan musiał wypełnić swój obowiązek i zaaresztował pirata mimo płaczu swoich podwładnych. Akcja przeniosła się do kwatery głównej Marynarki, gdzie sędziowie wydali wyrok w sprawie pirata Jango. Okazało się, że skazali go oni na śmierć przez powieszenie! Fullbody i jego podwładni szybko jednak wyrazili męski i zarazem pełen łez sprzeciw, odstawiając na sali sądowej taniec, który nie zrobił specjalnego wrażenia na skazanym na śmierć hipnotyzerze. Nagle jednak cała sala sądowa (łącznie z sędziami) podniosła się z miejsc i zaczęła tańczyć, a następnie hipnotyzer został stylowo uniewinniony. Kapitan za swoją obronę względem pirata, został jednak zdegradowany do stopnia rekruta. Obaj tancerze padli sobie w ramiona i tak zakończyła się rozprawa. Zdegradowany Fullbody żegna pirata na przystani w otoczeniu smutnych marynarzy. Gdy hipnotyzer wyciąga do niego rękę w geście podziękowania, były kapitan stwierdza, że niestety nie mogą być oni przyjaciółmi. Jango wyciąga więc swój czakram i próbuje przy jego pomocy zahipnotyzować siebie i marynarza w taki sposób, aby obydwaj zapomnieli, że kiedyś się przyjaźnili. Nagle obok nich przechodzi jednak pułkownik Hina i obydwaj odwracają wzrok w kierunku gorącej oficer Marynarki, uderzeni falą miłości. Na koniec wraz z marynarzami pokazują oni swój taniec zwycięstwa. W tle widzimy przechodzących Coby'ego, Helmeppo i Monkey D. Garpa oraz Hinę, która siedzi na schodach i przygląda się wybrykom podwładnych. W oddali majaczy sylwetka budynku kwatery głównej Marynarki. Przybycie na Alabastę Widzimy Jango i Fullbody'ego na statku wrogich piratów. Hipnotyzer stwierdza, że niesamowite jest to jak słabi byli piraci, których przed chwilą pokonali. Były kapitan zauważa, iż tancerz również był niegdyś piratem. Jango reaguje głośnym zdziwieniem i niczym trafiony piorunem przypomina sobie, że rzeczywiście zszedł w przeszłości na złą drogę. Po tym jak Fullbody wzywa piratów do walki, dowiadujemy się, że obecnie niesforna dwójka należy do trzeciego oddziału Marynarki. Przyjaciele rozpoczynają zwycięski taniec i wykrzykują coś o tańcu i byciu funky oraz zapewniają Hinę, że jeżeli na nich poczeka to niedługo do niej wrócą. Na wybrzeżu informuje panią pułkownik, że Jango i Fullbody przejęli wrogi statek. Hina stwierdza, że zajęło im to zbyt wiele czasu i że są oni zbyt wolni. Następnie pani oficer okazuje oznaki rozczarowania, ponieważ sądziła, że obaj panowie mogą być przydatni i dlatego połowę przeciwników zostawiła właśnie dla nich. Chwilę potem obydwaj z zadowoleniem stawiają się na wybrzeżu, zastanawiając się, które kwiaty przyjmie od nich Hina. Przepraszają za spóźnienie i proszą panią pułkownik by zgadła dlaczego stawili się tak późno. Gdy ta pyta dlaczego się spóźnili, marynarze odpowiadają, że musieli wybrać kwiaty, które wręczą przełożonej. Hina odpowiada, że nie chce prezentów od podwładnych i rozkazuje im się przygotować do operacji schwytania Słomkowego Kapelusza, co wywołuje w obydwu niepohamowaną złość. Walka rozpoczyna się na otwartym morzu, gdzie według Jango i Fullbody'ego słynna formacja Czarnej Klatki nazywana jest na tyle potężna, że głupcy pokroju Słomkowych i Mr. 2 oraz jego załogi nie dadzą rady stawić jej czoła. Luffy zastanawia się czy hipnotyzer nie jest przypadkiem piratem, a Sanji rozpoznaje byłego kapitana, którego niegdyś zmieszał z błotem. W odpowiedzi Żelazna Pięść obiecuje, że z okazji ponownego spotkania z krwawym szefem kuchni i jego kamratami zatopi on ich statek, ponieważ obecnie Fullbody czuje się znacznie silniejszy niż wcześniej. Jango dodaje zaś, że pokaże iż nie jest potworem, a następnie prosi by piraci skupili się na jego wahadle. Plan marynarza udaremnił jednak Usopp, który genialnym strzałem z armaty powalił dwa statki Marynarki za jednym zamachem, co zakończyło plany dwóch przyjaciół dotyczące pokonania Słomkowych. Po tym jak Słomkowi zdołali ostatecznie uciec Hinie, widzimy jak pani pułkownik używa swojego Diabelskiego Owocu do pokonania jednego z piratów. Wywiera to wielkie wrażenie na jego zauroczonych podwładnych – Fullbodym i Jango. Były kapitan stwierdza, że jej moc jest niesamowita ponieważ wszystko, co przejdzie przez jej ciało, zostaje natychmiast uwięzione. Miss Golden Week i operacja "Poznajcie Baroque Works" Jango i Fullbody po raz kolejny pojawia się na wakacyjnej wyspie, gdzie razem z innymi żołnierzami i pułkownik Hiną wypoczywają na basenie i jednocześnie wyłapują resztki piratów, którym udało się pozostać jeszcze na wolności. Fullbody bierze za cel złapanie Mr. 3, a Jango przy pomocy gwizdka zbiera resztę oddziału, który zabawia się w okolicach basenu. Po niedługim czasie natrafiają oni na ślad Mr. 5, jego partnerki – Miss Valentine oraz Miss Golden Week. Wywiązuje się walka i hipnotyzer wraz z byłym kapitanem rozpoczynają pościg za piratami, którzy próbują się bronić za wszelką cenę. Ostatecznie Miss Valentine zostaje schwytana, a reszcie byłych agentów udaje się uciec. Jango zaczyna bawić się parasolem agentki, co wywołuje złość u Fullbody'ego. Na wezwanie Marynarki stawił się Mr. 3, który dobrowolnie dał się złapać wysłannikom Sprawiedliwości. Fullbody i Jango sprawdzili, czy jego wygląd zgadza się z listem gończym, lecz nagle okazało się, że był to Mr. 2, który skorzystał z mocy swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Agent Baroque Works stanął naprzeciw hipnotyzera i Żelaznej Pięści, po czym szybko rozprawił się z obydwoma. Wojna na Marineford lewo|mały|200px|Fullbody i Jango są świadkami stworzenia wielkiej fali, dzięki mocy Diabelskiego Owocu [[Edward Newgate|Białobrodego.]] Przed Egzekucją Portgasa D. Ace'a Marynarka gromadziła swoje siły rozrzucone po całym świecie. Również Fullbody jako podwładny Hiny został wezwany do głównej siedziby Marynarki. Widzimy jak były kapitan wiernie maszeruje nieopodal pani pułkownik. W początkowym etapie wojny, widzimy jak Białobrody wywołuje gigantyczne tsunami, które sprawia, że na twarzach Fullbody'ego i Jango malują się oznaki przerażenia. Później, gdy na pole bitwy spada statek z Luffym i innymi piratami na pokładzie, Fullbody zastanawia się co Słomkowy robi w takim miejscu. Jango dodaje zaś, że osoby, które otaczają Luffy'ego nie są jego standardową załogą. Jango atakuje swoimi wahadłami z dystansu, a Fullbody znienacka próbuje znokautować człowieka-gumę, ale ten unika obu ataków. Następnie były kapitan oznajmia, że Luffy ma pecha, ponieważ trafił na niego i Jango. Hipnotyzer stwierdza zaś, że pirat umrze tu i teraz. Chłopak jednak nie kojarzy twarzy marynarzy i muszą się oni przedstawić synowi Dragona. Fullbody dodaje, że Luffy zapłaci za to, co stało się w pływającej restauracji i Słomkowy przypomina sobie, że marynarz został pokonany przez Sanjiego. Jango zaznacza, że pirat powinien pamiętać jego wahadło i chłopak rozpoznaje hipnotyzera, który narobił tyle hałasu w rodzinnej wiosce Usoppa, jednocześnie zastanawiając się co robi on w środku wielkiej wojny. Jango odpowiada, że Marynarka udoskonaliła jego hipnozę, wyposażając go w drugie wahadło, co podwoiło efekt hipnozy. Natychmiast próbuje on wmówić człowiekowi-gumie, że gdy powie "1-2-Jango", chłopak poczuje się zmęczony. Uwagę Słomka odwraca jednak wybuch i Jango wraz z Fullbodym padają na ziemię pod wpływem hipnozy. Rozczarowana Hina, zastanawia się co robią jej podwładni i kopiąc, przesuwa ich na bok. Sama zaś atakuje pirata, co podziwiają jej przygłupi marynarze. Jango podnieca się popisową frazą swojej pułkownik, a Fullbody opisuje swoją przełożoną jako zniewalającą. Luffy ucieka jednak Hinie i łapie ona w zamian hipnotyzera oraz byłego kapitana, który stwierdza, że zawiedli tak jak ich przełożona. Oprócz tego Jango dodaje, że nie tylko ich ciała zostały uwięzione, ale także i dusze. Gdy Sengoku rozkazuje wykonać wyrok śmierci na bracie Luffy'ego, Słomkowy uwalnia Dominację Koloru Władcy, która powala Jango. Hipnotyzer natychmiast pada obezwładniony na ziemię, z pianą na ustach i nie są nam znane jego dalsze losy. Umiejętności i moce Hipnotyzm thumb|200px|Jango hipnotyzuje [[Marchewa|Marchewę, Paprykę, Cebulę i samego siebie.]] Jango jest potężnym hipnotyzerem, ale jego niezdarna osobowość nie pozwala mu stać się mistrzem tej sztuki. Korzysta on z tej umiejętności w różnych celach np. zmusza ludzi do snu lub tańca, zwiększa moc i siłę zahipnotyzowanej osoby oraz wpycha do głowy nieszczęśnika informacje, w które taka osoba wierzy mimo, że nie są one prawdą (tak jak w przypadku Morgana). Zgodnie z tym co ujawnił Oda, Jango uzyskał swoją moc po zjedzeniu grzyba, który rósł na jego brodzie podczas snu. Hipnotyzer pozbył się jednak jedynie kapelusza i trzon grzyba dalej znajduje się na brodzie dziwaka. Bronie Początkowo Jango walczył przy pomocy jednego czakramu, ale z czasem okazało się, że gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, wyciąga on drugi śmiercionośny obręcz. Jest on całkiem silnym wojownikiem, ale w starciu z mocniejszymi przeciwnikami nie ma on większych szans. Swoich czakramów potrafi używać w trzech różnych celach. Pierwszym jest hipnoza opisana powyżej, drugim zaś walka wręcz. Jango potrafi całkiem sprawnie wywijać ostrymi kółkami przyczepionymi do linek co powoduje, że może on łatwo zranić przeciwnika, ponieważ obręcze są tak naprawdę groźnymi ostrzami o czym między innymi boleśnie przekonała się Nami. Ostatnim, trzecim sposobem użytkowania czakramów, jest walka dystansowa, w której hipnotyzer używa kółek niczym bumerangów. Potrafi się on nimi posługiwać w naprawdę zabójczy sposób, ponieważ w poszukiwaniu swojego celu, wykarczował znaczną część lasu, a gdy rzucił czakramem w kierunku Nami, w ostatniej chwili zasłonił ją Luffy, który bardzo boleśnie odczuł cięcie w głowę. Warto na koniec dodać, że czakramy rzucane są z taką rotacją, że jeżeli chybią celu lub go przetną i nie stracą szybkości to wracają do Jango. Główne walki * Jango kontra załoga Usoppa (przerwana przez Usoppa) * Jango kontra Usopp (i Zoro, który odciął gałąź, która przeszkadzała Usoppowi w oddaniu celnego strału) * Jango i Fullbody kontra tulipanowa załoga * Jango, Fullbody i Hina kontra załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza i Mr. 2 Bon Clay * Jango, Fullbody i Hina kontra Mr. 2 Bon Clay (na morzu wokół Alabasty) * Jango, Fullbody i Hina kontra Mr. 2 Bon Clay (podczas egzekucji Miss Valentine) * Marynarka i Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz kontra załoga Białobrodego i jej sojusznicy Niekanoniczne walki * Jango i Fullbody kontra Monkey D. Luffy Różnice między mangą a anime thumb|200px|Jango i Fullbody na Marineford. W anime, Jango i Fullbody próbują zaatakować Luffy'ego, kiedy ten posuwa się naprzód. Jango stara się uśpić Słomkowego, ale wystrzał z działa odwraca jego uwagę i ostatecznie hipnotyzer ponosi klęskę, hipnotyzując siebie i Fullbody'ego. Nieudolne próby powstrzymania pirata przez dwójkę przyjaciół, powodują złość Hiny, która każe ich za niekompetencję. Warto też zauważyć, że scena, w której Jango mdleje z pianą na ustach po wyzwoleniu przez Luffy'ego Dominacji Koloru Władcy, została w anime pominięta. Ciekawostki * Jango uplasował się na 19. miejscu w pierwszym, japońskim konkursie popularności, jednak już w kolejnej, drugiej edycji tego konkursu, zanotował spadek o 19. pozycji, na miejsce 38. Jego postać nie była brana pod uwagę w trzecim konkursie, a w czwartym zajął on 66. lokatę, zdobywając 18 głosów. * Jango w znacznym stopniu przypomina sławnego piosenkarza, Michaela Jacksona. Hipnotyzer ubiera się w podobny sposób i potrafi chodzić do tyłu, naśladując moonwalk czyli księżycowy chód, który został spopularyzowany właśnie przez gwiazdę pop. * Specjalnie dla Jango, Shoko Fujibayashi napisał piosenkę pod tytułem 1, 2 Jango!. Skomponował ją Masahiro Takami z pomocą Naruhide Inaby, a wykonawcą został Kazuki Yao. * Jango pojawił się również w krótkim, fabularnym wstępie do drugiego filmu One Piece, pod tytułem Taneczny karnawał Jango. Co jest luźnym nawiązaniem do historii okładkowej mangi pod tytułem: Taneczny raj Jango. Hipnotyzer wykonywał tam taniec podobny do tego, który jest charakterystyczny dla Michaela Jacksona. Pirat wykonywał też sławny moonwalk i naśladował krzyki oraz pomruki tancerza. Ponadto widoczne były mocne nawiązania do postaci muzyka, na którym wzorowany był Jango. Możemy wyróżnić m. in. szczupłą sylwetkę, ekscentryczną osobowość, sposób ubierania i upodobanie chodzenia tyłem. Nawigacja ca:Jango de:Jango en:Jango es:Jango fr:Jango id:Jango it:Jango ja:ジャンゴ pt:Jango ru:Джанго Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Byli piraci Kategoria:Piraci Czarnego Kota Kategoria:Hipnotyzerzy Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rekruci (Marynarka) Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie